


A heart of gold

by Shaladaze



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Tales of Arcadia: Wizards
Genre: Douxie is good, Hisirdoux ‘Douxie’ Casperan, Minor Violence, One Shot, Others mentioned as background characters, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: The Lady of the Lake was supposed to be a regal figure, someone many would go to for guidance and seek wisdom. She was supposed to be hard to access but when reached gave great rewards!
Kudos: 5





	A heart of gold

As a creature of much knowledge with nothing else to do. Looking into the minds of others was the only passtime the lady of the lake had. This meant however, that when the ability to read minds is blocked, one gets bored easily.

And with boredom comes anger.

The Lady of the Lake was supposed to be a regal figure, someone many would go to for guidance and seek wisdom. She was supposed to be hard to access but when reached gave great rewards!

She stares at the symbols surrounding her on the walls, magic seals that kept her from leaving or being able to use her magic or abilities outside her current prison. No one could get in or out, except one man.

The same man who stood in front of her and demanded that she fix Excalibur for the good of Camelot.

She decides to play along, gingerly lifting the blade as if to inspect the damage. She had known the moment it had broken, despite the wards, this item was the only thing she would always know the condition of. The wizard has the audacity to look victorious, like it was part of his plan all along. As if her cooperation was expected.

In a moment of violent rage, she swipes him up and eats him, not even bothering to chew in case he tried to escape. It was wonderful to hear his scream of terror suddenly go quiet. She knew it wouldn’t kill him, not right away at least, but he wouldn’t be able to get out without outside help. Which he would never receive.

She relishes in her sweet revenge for a long while before something disturbs her. The ripplin of the water above her as the raft moves into the cave. So despite herself The Lady listens for the soft voice of the mind and she finds several.

Elated, she raises just a small portion above the water, and asks what they wanted. Even though she knew the whispers of their mind. When they ask for the sword to be fixed, she’s enraged. Back to the sword and the man who had wanted it. Now that she was above water, she could smell Merlin’s magic on one of them. He must be an apprentice then.

She reveals to them all what exactly it is they want. All lies because they had asked for the enchanted item be fixed and not what they truly wish. When looks of horror fill their faces, she strikes out at them. Anything to release her of the anger she had been brewing for so long.

In hindsight, perhaps eating the dumb one was not the best of plans.

When her would-be prisoner is launched from her stomach, free from the pain she was going to make him go through, she bemoans the loss. It had been a miracle that she had caught the wizard at all and that had been an unplanned blessing.

The apprentice raises his hands, blue magic permitting the air with enough power to kill. She reals at it, confused when the intentions of his heart don’t match the violent actions he was displaying, but they never hit her. Instead, they blast through the wizards wards and create an opening big enough for her to smell the clean air of the ocean just outside.

“Why?” She had asked.

Because this was no simple act in her eyes. She might have even called it a betrayal since Merlin himself would never have let her go.

“No one deserves to be trapped like this.” Such an innocent answer.

His words make her look deeper into the desires of this young man’s heart, one so pure she could almost weep. It was also very, very old.

She fixes the weapon she had bestowed upon Merlin all those years ago, but this time, she takes the essence of the boy's blue magic and uses it to enchant the sword. One final blessing to be given to human hands.

‘To the heart of pure gold will this weapon go.’ As the original enchantment had been. ‘But to the just and right will the magic be bestowed.’

Perhaps one day, she will feel the magical connection to this boy again.


End file.
